Rogue Bar Brawl
by DittyWrites
Summary: The Flash Rogues go out to celebrate their 'six-months living together' anniversary and get into a bar brawl. Ouch.


The six month anniversary of the date when Lisa, Mick, Axel and Mark had moved into Lenny's old apartment was drawing near and it was unanimously decided that a night out was needed to celebrate the fact that no one has been jailed or murdered in that length of time. They chose a classy looking bar near the heart of city and selected a table near the entrance in case they needed to make a hasty exit.

They were a few hours into their celebration and were well on their way to getting a good buzz on when Axel left to buy the next round. After buying the booze he grabbed the tray off the counter and spun round to return to the table when he bumped into the man standing behind him."HEY! Watch where you're going!" The man hissed in Axel's face as he righted himself. Axel gave an apologetic smile and slid past the man when he heard him whisper, "You fucking faggot".

He froze before whirling around, placing the drinks back on the bar and snarling "WHAT WAS THAT?" He stormed right up to the mans face and repeated "What did you say to me? Care to say it again to my face?"

"You heard me." The drunk replied. "You think you can just come in here dressed like that", he gestured to Axel's florescent green skinny jeans and dark blue shirt, "without any problems. Me and my friends here don't like your type, fucking queer."

Axel drew in a breath to start ripping this prick to shreds when a new voice appeared next to him."What's going on here?" Axel looked around and saw Mark standing there, having noticed the confrontation from the table. Axel spoke quickly. "My friend here was just commenting on how he noticed my outfit from across the room so I'm assuming he's about to compliment my ass."

"You lying bastard!" the man exclaimed as he went to throw a punch at Axel's head. Axel found himself pulled backwards by Mark, while Mark simultaneously threw a punch of his own at the offending man. The punch hit the man full on the jaw and sent him sprawling onto the floor. Mark looked up in time to see the man's five other friends rising from their seat to come to his aid.

"Uh oh!" Axel whispered. "Looks like we're in trouble here Marky boy. Fancy a quick bar brawl?" He grinned savagely at Mark and quickly took his rings off and hid them in his pockets. He received an exaggerated nod in reply.

While two of the men helped their fallen comrade up, the other three headed straight for Axel and Mark who immediately went of the defence. The first man managed to land a punch on Mark's shoulder but was swiftly met with a right-hook to the sternum which knocked the air out of his lungs and forced him to his knees. Mark quickly kneed the man straight in the face and turned to help Axel who was being held in a strangle-hold. He moved to help him when he himself was grabbed from behind by the two men who had stopped to help their friend.

Both Mark and Axel tensed themselves for a beating but opened there eyes later when nothing happened. It seemed that Mick and Lisa had joined the fray. Mick was currently beating seven shades of shit out of the man who had grabbed Axel while Lisa was using a pool cue she had snatched from a nearby table to teach some manners to the man who had been about to batter Mark.

Mark threw his head back to smash the nose of the man who still held him and was immediately let go. The man fell backwards onto another table full of men who jumped up and began swearing and shouting at the brawling gang. "Uhh guys." Mark announced. "I think we might be in a bit more trouble than previously thought." He heard a groan from somewhere and assumed it was Axel, who was spouting a bloody nose.

The second group of men marched over and immediately began to fight. They didn't specifically target the rogues or the homophobic crowd and it soon turned into a messy free-for-all. Axel used Mick's body weight to launch himself a guy and kick him squarely in the chest which sent him flying and out of the game for a while. He watched as Lisa snapped her pool cue in two and used one of the end to smash some guys nose.

"Derek." The man screamed at one of his friends. "Look what this cunt's gone and done to my face!" Axel, Mick and Mark froze and they swore that the temperature of the room dropped by ten degrees. Mick saw red while Mark and Axel exchanged a panicked glance. Axel began to count down in his head "5...4...3...2-"

He didn't make it to one before the screaming man hit the deck. A glass had been thrown at him with a missile-like precision and Axel saw Lenny standing a few feet behind the unconscious man. "Now that wasn't a very nice way to talk about my sister" Lenny drawled. He had overheard Axel's initial argument with the bigoted man and had been willing to let his rogues defend their honour but no one spoke about Lisa like that. He knew he appeared calm to the crowd but on the inside he was seething with rage.

Even though his appearance had halted the brawl for a few seconds, everyone was soon swinging again. Lenny sighed and removed his parka before throwing himself straight into the fray.

Back in the apartment, Lenny had been forced to use his cold gun to create enough ice to make packs for everyone's aches and pains. Mick was sitting on the couch holding his pack to his knuckles, which were flaming red. Mark was sitting next to him with two cold packs held against either side of his jaw. The final occupant of the couch was Lisa who has a burst lip after someone had managed to clock her good. She wasn't too sure if she would know the man if she saw him again as there weren't many distinguishable features left on his face by the time her fellow rogues had finished with him. Axel was lying flat on the floor with an ice pack under his back as he has taken a rather vicious fly-kick to his lower spine. Lenny was sitting in an armchair himself. He was definitely the worst of the bunch. Despite entering the fight late he had taken the brunt of a lot of the action for his fellow rogues. His nose and lip was busted and he knew he would be lucky tomorrow if he only had one black eye.

Lisa stood up suddenly and addressed the group. "We did good tonight guys. We might look a bit broken but at least we managed to walk out which is more than we can say for all those other assholes." She winked devilishly. "Well I'm off to get my beauty sleep. Ciao." She went to walk out the room before pausing and walking to the armchair. She bent down towards Lenny, kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks Len. I know you only got involved for me." She smiled at the rest of the group and left.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Mark chuckled and asked, "So guys, for our year anniversary I'm thinking maybe we should go for a meal instead?"


End file.
